


Monster

by GreenDevilSam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Monster RK900, Murder, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Somnophilia, Thigh sex, Wet Dream, monsters under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/pseuds/GreenDevilSam
Summary: There’s a monster underneath my bedAnd he pours nightmares inside my headKeep your friends close and your enemies closerEveryone thinks I’m strongerBut there’s a monster underneath my bed~ “Monster” by Harper GraeNines is the monster that lives underneath Connor's bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the RK1700 discord started talking about monsters, then there was talk about RK900 as a monster being all over Connor and I couldn't help myself. This was spawned. Enjoy!

Nines loved to watch Connor sleep, to see how the shadows caressed his freckled skin and watch as the moonlight highlighted his cheeks. He enjoyed when his face slackened without worry, mouth parted just the tiniest bit. When he wasn't curled on his side, he would have a hand resting by his face while the other laid across his stomach, sheets bunched around his legs. Connor was beautiful like this, but he was always the most dazzling when he began to dream.

Nines would groan above him when the man began to shift restlessly and then move to card long claw-like fingers through messy brown hair. He was always enraptured by the little crease that would form between Connor’s brows, the frown that would curl his lips. Nines would taste the cold sweat that would break out across Connor's forehead with a long prehensile tongue and savor the salty taste. Then he would kiss his furrowed brow with the human lips he conjured up—face and form so similar to Connor they could be twins—and moan as soft whimpers reached his ears.

Nightmares were what Nines fed off of, and Connor's were so _delicious_. He had been on earth a long time but never had he found a human that tasted as sweet as this. He had been named Nines by others because he had a tendency to only give his marks nine days to live after he began feeding off them, but this human he just couldn't seem to let go of. He had spent months with him and still couldn't get enough.

There was an incessant tapping disrupting his meal this time, however, metal scraping against metal, and it was coming from the front door of Connor's small, one-bedroom apartment. Nines perked up from his lying position, body having been pressed flush against Connor's side. He could hear hushed whispers followed by a click, then the door was eased open.

Nines growled deep in his throat and stood from the bed, careful not to disturb the other occupant still in the midst of his nightmare. He changed his nude human form to something more menacing, truer to his more natural and monstrous form. His eyes were nothing but molten silver in the darkness and though the upper half of his face and slicked-back brown hair remained the same, his jaw lengthened and widened to expose a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, incisors larger than the rest. His arms elongated down to his knees while his hands grew bigger, talons nearly scraping the ground, and his feet became more reptilian with three, clawed toes. His skin was thick and scaly, black with mottled patches of white. With a feral grin he jumped up to hang off the ceiling and melted into the shadows in the corner of the room. These human intruders would pay for daring to step foot in his territory.

“This should be the bedroom,” a voice muttered as the wooden door was pushed open. Two large and imposing figures stood in the doorway clad in all black with balaclavas pulled over their faces.

One man motioned to the other and a white cloth was produced from a bag in the other's pocket, soaked in what Nines could only determine as a foul-smelling liquid. “You shouldn’t have poked your nose where it doesn’t belong, Detective,” the man murmured as he advanced toward the bed tucked into the left corner across from the door, but he stopped short as Connor suddenly thrashed. His arm and leg flailed as he groaned then ended up tucked against his chest as he curled on his side, back to the intruders. His gray blankets tangled around his legs, dark T-shirt and pajama pants disheveled and exposing skin. After he was sure Connor wasn’t about to get up, the man with the cloth started forward again.

Nines snarled low in the back of his throat and the sound made the two men jump and turn. He would have to be careful and keep this quiet so as not to wake Connor up. He would miss his meal completely if that happened and then he would not be happy. The two men glanced at each other, not seeing anything that could have made the sound. There was just a dresser with a few books piled on top on the left side of the room and a closet door on the right, illuminated only by the few moonbeams that made it past the shutters on the window above the bed—no animal to be seen through the darkness. The man with the cloth shrugged and turned back to Connor.

That was when Nines pounced. His long claws pierced straight through the side of the throat of the man who stayed by the doorway, spraying blood across the dark wood floor but otherwise keeping him quiet. The sound of liquid hitting the ground and the sick squelch of Nines moving his fingers through torn skin and tendons caught the other human’s attention, however, and he turned with confusion in his eyes. Nines regarded him coolly while guiding the body of his partner to the ground. The man’s dark eyes widened once he fully took in what had happened and his mouth began to open to let out a scream, but Nines quickly shot out a large hand to clamp down on the human’s head and muffle the noise. He dragged the struggling body closer, away from Connor so that he wouldn't make a mess on the bed.

Gloved hands clawed at his arms and kicks were aimed at his body, but the man’s blows were as insignificant to Nines as a fly’s would have been. He lifted the man by his head, his neck straining and threatening to tear apart until the man grabbed Nines’ arm to hold himself up. His lungs strained as he tried to breath past the palm pressed against his face—tried to yell out for help.

Nines growled lowly as he leaned into the other's ear, teeth glistening with saliva. His mouth opened as he talked, but his lips didn't move, voice disembodied and deep. “You should not have come here,” he rumbled and promptly squeezed. Dark blood and viscera shot from in between his fingers in a wide ark while the crunch of bone and squelch of pummeled brain matter sounded. The man’s body slumped, limbs dangling lifelessly. Nines huffed and licked at the blood that now coated half his face, the taste of iron one he was familiar with. He would have to get rid of the bodies without leaving a trace. Meat didn’t provide him the sustenance that fear from a good nightmare produced, but it was something to his hungry body at least. He lumbered forward on silent feet and placed one body beside the bed before dragging the other over as well.

Connor whimpered in his sleep and shook his head. “No…” he cried softly. Nines looked on from his kneeling position on the floor, wanting to stay a little longer to drink up more of that distress, but he knew that he had to do this before Connor woke. It wouldn’t be long now before the dream forced him to wake in a fit of panic, so instead of lying back down beside his human like he wanted, he licked the fingers of one hand to make sure there was no blood left on them and carefully untangled the sheets from Connor's legs to arrange them correctly.

Satisfied with seeing Connor safely tucked away, Nines then turned his attention to the gap beneath the bed. He went prone and skittered into the dark space—the entrance to his home. When he maneuvered his body back around, all that could be seen through the darkness were two glowing points of silver. A clawed hand then reached out to pull each dead body under the bed with him, trails of blood left in their wake. When they were out of sight, a black mist began to billow out from the bed. It slithered along the floor and up the dresser, up the beige walls and white doors, anywhere stained red or flecked with bone. After it was all covered, the smoke flowed backward like it was being sucked back under the bed and the room was left pristine, like two men hadn't just been brutally murdered.

Nines rumbled happily from his spot, content with his work and in knowing that Connor would never suspect a thing. As he thought this, there was a gasp from above him and panted breaths, mattress shifting with Connor's movement. Nines could hear the human's heart beating a frantic rhythm in his chest and savored the last vestiges of fear hanging in the air. There would be no more nightmares tonight, Nines would leave him be. Instead, he went to work on his two new companions, the crunch of bone loud in his realm but inaudible to Connor. He would never know anything was amiss unless Nines wanted him to.

  


When Connor awoke again, it was to sunlight streaming in through the blinds covering the window. He groaned and turned away, pulling his blanket up to his chin and nuzzling into his pillow. His foggy brown eyes lazily drifted around his room as he slowly woke up, blinking slowly. He wanted to close his eyes again for at least a few more minutes since after his nightmare he couldn't fall back asleep until a couple of hours later; the feeling of someone watching him kept him awake far longer than it usually did. Luckily, he didn't have to go to work so he could laze about in bed as long as he wanted, though his sensibilities wouldn't allow him to waste the day no matter how tired he was.

With a sigh, Connor flopped a hand over the edge of his bed to feel around for his phone on the floor, knowing that he knocked it down nearly every night with his thrashing. The floor was chilly to the touch, that is, until it wasn't. Connor jerked his hand back with a gasp, eyes flying open and heart speeding up. It had felt like something… licked him. He sat up and carefully peeked over the side of the bed yet saw nothing but the wood floor and the black plastic backing of his phone.

Connor shivered. There couldn't be something under the bed. He had to have just imagined it. He was still half asleep, and his mind was playing tricks on him, that was all, though he was wide awake now. But there was no way around it, he had to check.

He gulped, mouth gone dry, but he steeled himself and slowly lowered his head to the floor upside down. His short brown hair hung in messy curls, just brushing the ground as peered into the empty space under his bed. The light barely reached the side that was pushed up against the wall, but it was lit enough for him to tell that there was nothing there besides a couple of dust bunnies.

Connor let out the breath he had been holding and grabbed his phone. Just his imagination. He sat back up and checked the time. Eight thirty-nine; plenty of time to get some work done. His caseload had been starting to pile up, so he brought some of it home to look over and try to come up with more leads. He got out of bed, feet hesitant as they came down, and raised his arms above his head to stretch out his lithe body with a satisfied grunt. As he brought his arms back down, however, something caught his eye—a white cloth tucked against the leg and the wall at the head of his bed.

“Now how did that get there?” Connor mumbled to himself. His coworkers often called him a neat freak with now orderly and pristine he kept himself and his workspace and that translated to his home as well. Something out of place didn't happen often. He leaned down to pick it up and found that it was a handkerchief, though it couldn't have been one that he owned because it didn't have his initials embroidered on it.

That feeling of being watched came flooding back. Connor shuffled around his room looking for any other signs that someone had been in his home or for some kind of recording device but came up empty on all fronts. The shutters on his window were still in place, his books and dresser were untouched, and there was no one hiding in his closet. The only thing he found to be concerned about was that he couldn't remember if he left his bedroom door open or not when he went to bed, because it was wide open now.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck with a concerned frown on his youthful face. This wasn't the first time he had felt like this and it probably wouldn't be the last with his line of work. He couldn't afford to move though, so would just have to deal with it for now. He chalked it all up to the nightmares that had been plaguing him nearly every night for the past three months or so, making him jumpy and anxious.

He took a deep breath and let it out slow. “There's nothing to be afraid of,” Connor told himself, needing to hear it out loud. He took a step forward to head for the bathroom to start his morning routine, but found his eyes drifting back to the space below his bed as he did so. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the darkened area and the hand holding the handkerchief clenched.

Maybe he would invest in some drawers that fit under his bed, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try my hand at writing some smut for this AU (though it would most likely be Nines fucking Connor while he's asleep), but idk. Depends on if anyone would want it. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos! Because of that and cause I just couldn't help myself, please enjoy a second part to this nonsense. I tried writing smut for the first time, yay~ lol. I was told it was ok, so here ya go. 
> 
> I do want to note/warn that _technically_ this would be considered rape, but I'm labeling it as more dubious consent because Connor would (possibly) want the d if Nines showed himself. >_> Anyway, you've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Nines first found Connor, he had been in the middle of scouting out an apartment complex for his next meal. He had just done away with his latest mark and decided to check out the other side of the city he had been inhabiting—Detroit, as the humans called it. He skittered across rooftops and climbed down the sides of the buildings much like a lizard to peer into the multiple windows, finding all types of humans engaged in various activities. Most of them were asleep with how late the night was, though there were no nightmares being had that he could feel, but there were quite a few people still awake staring at screens of different sizes.

He had been contemplating moving in with a woman who was in the middle of watching a scary movie with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, mind state perfect for conjuring a good amount of fear, when a low moan reached his ears. Nines couldn't help perking up at that. At first, he thought it was a sound of distress, but realized that it was too sweet for that, too honeyed and dripping with lust. Nines wasn't a pleasure demon, didn't gain sustenance from fulfilling human desires, but that _voice_. There was something about the timber to it that called to him, sunk its claws in and pulled. It wasn't too deep and had the perfect register to make his blood boil. He could tell that it would sound absolutely lovely whimpering in fright.

His long limbs carried him along the brick wall to a darkened window two apartments down the line, but he couldn't see anything past the white wooden shutters. There was panting though, sweet breaths that led to little mewls of pleasure and muffled groans, the shifting of a bed and limbs sliding along bedsheets.

Nines was intrigued and wanted in. He looked around and spotted the balcony with a sliding door that lead to this human's apartment. The area was cleaner than most of the other ones he had seen that night with a few small potted plants and an outdoor table and chair. Nines went straight for the glass entryway and bent the metal along the edge enough to be able to jimmy a claw into the space and flip up the clasp to unlock the door. He slowly eased it open and slipped into the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He found himself in a small living room with a worn brown couch facing a TV with a glass coffee table in-between. A bookshelf filled with law books and various crime novels and magazines covered the wall alongside a kitchen table and two chairs further in. The area was spotless with not a houseplant or framed photo out of place, all perfectly set. Nines passed a picture of an older man holding onto a large dog. Surely that wasn't the apartment's occupant?

A hallway led past the kitchen further into the place and Nines followed it, his clawed toes falling silently. A choked cry followed by a groan of relief drew his attention to a door left slightly ajar on the right. He stuck his head in and stopped short at what he saw. Normally people in various stages of undress didn't faze him. He knew everything about humanity, having to learn what made them tick to bring about their greatest fears—they were things to be studied and fed upon—but this human… this human was… something.

The creamy skin of his nude form was dotted with beauty marks, long limbs stretched out in bliss along a comfy bed. Nines could see a fine sheen of sweat along his lithe body and the evidence of an orgasm on his stomach alongside a spent cock. The human's eyes were dark and half-lidded as he caught his breath, short brown hair in disarray. If Nines didn't know any better, he'd think the man an incubus with how drawn to him he felt.

Nines slunk up to the bed on all fours, grateful that his dark-scaled form would show up as no more than a shadow on the floor if one looked closely. Just as he was about to place a large, clawed hand on the rumpled bedspread, however, the human sat up with a start and seemed to look straight into his glowing silver eyes, though Nines knew that wasn't possible. Just in case, he quickly darted under the bed.

After a few tense moments, the man stood and made his way out of the room to the door across the hall, a small, clean bathroom from what Nines could see from his hiding place. Nines watched him, saw an air of innocence about the man despite what he'd just witnessed—his startled gaze had seemed so warm—and came to a decision; this human would be his next meal.

  


It was on the ninth day of feeding off of Connor—a name he learned after looking through the human's nightmares where a woman would often say how disappointed she was with him—that Nines found himself at an impasse. He never kept humans longer than this; he was usually bored of them by now, yet he found that he didn't want to let this one go just yet.

From poking around his head as he slept, Nines learned that Connor didn't grow up under the best of circumstances. He was adopted by a woman who was emotionally abusive, which made him quiet and withdrawn, following orders and rules blindly in fear of reprimand. It wasn't until he was in his twenties that an older man came into his life and turned his world around by showing him it was ok to show emotion and want things for himself. This was the Lieutenant he was partnered with after becoming a detective, a man who showed up at Connor's apartment often, usually with a giant dog in tow, and oh how Nines despised that dog.

Sumo, as the humans called him, had showed up two days into Nines’ stay and as soon as the animal was let into the house, he started sniffing around frantically. Nines dove from the couch he was hiding beneath and scrabbled down the hall to take refuge under Connor’s bed. He hated when humans had pets. The dog followed him, however, and they ended up growling at each other when Sumo stuck his giant head beneath the bed. Nines would have just eaten the dog there and then if he didn't know that that would be a bad idea. Luckily Connor's exasperated sigh caught both of their attention.

“What's gotten into you, boy? There's nothing there,” Connor said as he dragged the dog back to the living room. Nines had huffed and stuck to his own space for the duration of the visit and all future ones involving the mutt.

Despite his upbringing, and perhaps in spite of it, Connor was strong, if a bit naive, and Nines found himself… _enjoying_ being around him. Reading case notes over Connor's shoulder as he laid in bed and watching cooking shows on TV from beneath the couch quickly became some of his favorite pastimes.

Even with the bad dreams Nines plagued him with, Connor stayed positive, smiling first thing in the morning whenever he saw the encouraging sticky notes on his bathroom mirror sayings things like “Every day's a good day” and “Fail until you don't” written with perfect penmanship. Nines had thought he would be soft enough to break even before his time limit was up—that the constant nightmares would leave him a sobbing mess like it did the other humans—but he was proven wrong by that smile and that will to continue on.

But time was up. Nines had to consume him already, it would be too dangerous not to. Staying any longer could be seen as developing an attachment—a weakness. Yet as Nines emerged from the dark, he found that incubus from the first night lying on the bed and stopped in his tracks. Connor was asleep this time, however, and was having a wet dream instead of his usual nightmares. Nines saw the tent in his pajama pants thanks to the bedsheets having been kicked away, watched as his hips gyrated gently in search of friction, and shivered at the sound of the soft panting filling the room. He felt a stirring in his gut at the sight. He wasn't a pitiful sex demon, but that didn't mean he didn't find enjoyment in the act. Indulging in a night of fun wouldn't hurt. No one would know if he took an extra day to devour his prey.

Nines climbed over Connor who laid on his side, caging the human in-between his long scaly limbs. He looked down at his claws splayed beside Connor's head, the tip of his thumb just brushing skin, and frowned. Hurting the human meant leaving evidence for other people to notice in the morning and he didn't want that. He would have to change his form.

A ripple effect started at the tips of his clawed fingers and toes and worked its way upward along his arms and legs, clearing away his black and white form and leaving pale human skin in its wake. It continued across his back, up his chest, and turned his mostly featureless head into chiseled perfection topped with slicked-back short brown hair. He copied Connor's body right down to his mole placement but couldn't diminish his bulk and his eyes were left a heather gray. Nines couldn't think of a nicer form to take than the one that had caught his attention. Besides, Connor would be more likely to believe a doppelganger to not be reality if he woke up at any point.

Nines slowly dropped his nude body to his elbows and planted a light kiss to Connor's shoulder as the human continued to shudder and pant beneath him. His tongue, long and pointed at the tip, then licked up Connor’s neck and around the shell of his ear, causing a soft sigh to flutter through the air, the taste of salt and a hint of soap tickling his taste buds. Nines chuckled deeply as he watched Connor's brow furrow and his hand claw at the sheets.

Wanting to touch as well, Nines dropped to his side so that he was spooning the human from behind, his bigger body slotting against Connor's perfectly, and snaked a hand up the other's button-down pajama top. His skin was warm and soft with hard muscle underneath, but he had a nimble build. Nines tweaked a nipple and Connor gasped, body jolting. A feral grin spread Nines’ lips and he instead moved his hand down to Connor's waistband. As his fingers dipped under the material, he dove into Connor's dream and rearranged a few things. Mid-day was changed to night, an office was morphed into his bedroom, and Nines’ human form replaced the man who had been fondling him.

Nines mimicked what he did in the dream and pulled Connor's pants down to pump his hard cock, spreading the pre-cum he found as he went to make the glide easier. Connor's breaths came faster, and his hips rocked to meet the heat encompassing him as well as ground backward on the rigid flesh he found pressed against his ass. Nines growled at the heat pooling in his pelvis from the friction as he fit himself into the cleft between Connor's cheeks. His dick was smaller as a human, but it was certainly bigger than what he had gripped in his palm.

Connor whined as they both rubbed together at a slow pace, seeking more by canting his hips back and up, allowing Nines’ shaft to brush his hole with every movement. Nines huffed, breath fluffing the crown of Connor's head. He briefly toyed with the idea of fucking Connor into the mattress, but dismissed the thought, knowing that stretching the human open would leave him with an ache that would bring up too many questions in the morning. But damn if the thought didn't make Nines’ mouth water. The fear it would bring about that he could gorge himself on would be sublime. Later, he promised himself, but would there be a later?

Wanting more than just rutting after that thought, Nines released the other’s dick and brought the hand up to his mouth, shinning with pre-cum in the moonlight. Nines lapped at it, enjoying the salty taste, and continued to lave at his palm until it was dripping with viscous saliva which would offer way more lubrication than what would come from a normal human. He then wedged a leg in-between the humans’ thighs and lifted it as far up as the pants pooled around Connor’s knees would allow. Nines caressed and slathered Connor's inner thighs with the fluid on his hand until he was sure the slide would be comfortable, then he maneuvered his body so that he could fit his cock into the space.

When Connor’s legs closed on top of him, Nines groaned loudly against the nape of Connor’s neck. The heat and squeeze of those soft thighs were perfect, muscled but with the right amount of give. He gave a thrust to test the mobility and the brush of his shaft against Connor’s had the other gasping. Nines then wrapped his large hand around them both then proceeded to rock back and forth, setting a steady rhythm.

The room was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh, wet squelches, heavy breathing and soft whines. Nines found himself enjoying the experience more than he thought he would. In the dream, Connor didn't keep his noises in check and moaned with abandon as Nines squeezed and worked their cocks together while he continued to thrust. The cries of passion and the fingers Connor had reached back to clutch at Nines’ head spurred him on. He could see Connor's flushed face with his mouth agape and eyes nearly black from dilated pupils and desired to see that expression outside of the dreamworld, see the real way Connor's doe eyes would shine with lust in the dark as he was fucked.

In the real world, Connor clutched at his sheets and pillow and only panted out quiet whines every now and then, cheeks red but with eyes tightly shut. Nines sighed upon surfacing and seeing this but sped up the movement of his hips and continued to pump his hand, huffing and groaning and licking at the skin of Connor's neck that the open collar of his shirt revealed. They were both reaching their end, Nines could feel it coiling, a spring ready to snap.

Nines thumbed the head of Connor's cock, rubbing at the slit and smearing the wetness he found there. Connor's breath stuttered and he gave a small cry before arching his back and cumming all over Nines’ hand and the sheets. His eyes popped open then, just a crack and hazy with sleep and afterglow, but Nines quickly slid his other hand around to pillow Connor's head and cover his eyes with his palm.

“Sleep,” Nines breathed into the human's ear, a wave of influence that cast a veil over Connor and sent him back to bed without complaint. Nines hummed in approval and it only took a few more pumps of his hips between those silky thighs to tip him over the edge. He came with a moan against Connor's neck, so _so_ tempted to bite down and mark the pretty skin, but he settled for lapping at it instead. A deep purr rumbled in his chest as he wiped his hand clean on the sheets and slid his dick free, a smirk curving his lips.

He _liked_ this, holding this human, feeling his heat along his front and listening to his even breathes. For the first time in centuries, Nines felt content. He snorted at the revelation, but fine, he thought to himself as he snuggled a bit closer, burying his nose in soft brown hair, maybe he'd keep the human just a little bit longer.

  


Now _that_ had been one nice dream, was Connor's first clear thought upon waking to the sound of his phone's seven am alarm chime. He'd been so exhausted after it that he had just rolled over and gone back to sleep instead of bothering to clean up, which unfortunately left his lower half itchy and flaked with dried cum. It had been a nice change from the nightmares he had had all week at least.

He grabbed his phone and shut off the alarm as he sat up. He felt surprisingly well-rested, all things considered. A new case had been putting him through his paces on top of him not getting enough sleep, so last night was a nice reprieve. He stood up then turned back to make his bed but stopped short as his eyes settled on the fitted sheet. He gave a long-suffering sigh as he noticed multiple dried white stains. It seemed he would have to do laundry earlier than expected.

As Connor grimaced at the stains, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He'd cum outside of his pants? And there seemed to be quite a lot of it too, large puddles spread along the gray, even some that looked like he'd wiped his hand through it. He scratched the back of his head in confusion, but ultimately shrugged it off. He would be late if he deviated too far off schedule to ponder this mystery any further. He bundled the sheets into a ball and took them out into the hallway where he placed them in his laundry basket that he kept in the hall closet, then he headed for the bathroom.

He was greeted immediately by a blue sticky note on the mirror, one that never failed to bring a smile to his lips; “I love you, son,” written in a messy scrawl. It had been his father's idea to put the notes up, said it helped him with his own depression, and that one had been the first. Connor enjoyed reading them every time.

With a quick twist of a knob, the shower was turned on and started filling the room with steam. Connor unbuttoned his plaid shirt and carefully folded it up before placing it on the toilet seat. He winced as he pulled down his pants, seeing the mess that had been left on his crotch. His skin was itchy from the splotches of white, but it was nothing a good scrubbing couldn't handle. He was more embarrassed that it had happened at all and that he had seemed to cum so much. It hadn't been that long since he had last indulged himself either, so the amount was surprising. Then he noticed the mess between his thighs.

“Wait, how…” Connor's face was utter confusion as he ran two fingers through the substance on his leg, still not completely dried. It was clear and slippery like lube, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how that could have gotten on his thighs. Just what had he gotten up to last night? Was it possible to grab some lube while sleep walking and masturbate?

Connor may have been a detective, but even that didn't prepare him for this mystery. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Sometimes people did weird things in their sleep, though he had never done anything like that before.

Just as he pulled back the white curtain and lifted a bare foot to get in the shower, a tingle traveled its way down his spine. His head quickly shot around to look behind him but found nothing aside from the open door to the hallway. This was a familiar feeling the past few days, but it hadn't felt as intense before. He let out a breath upon not finding anything out of the ordinary and got into the bathtub, letting the hot water cascade around him and wash away the evidence of the night. A new day at the precinct awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be more eating of people and Connor actually getting fucked in the next part if I continued this, as my discord peeps know, but idk where I would ultimately go with this so... yea. We shall see~. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
